eliteproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
BRINE
BRINE is a 2017 Minecraft supernatural horror film, directed by Will Evans, and is a prequel to the Herobrine Origins film series. The film was produced by Will Evans, Cai Williams and Rhys Griffiths, with a screenplay by Will Evans. The film was released on the EliteProductions YouTube channel on April 4th 2017. The film stars Paul Giannotta, reprising his role as Robert Briggs, Brandi Stone as Anna Briggs, Joe Newman as James Anderson and Paul Hikari as Jack Briggs. Plot After the human research funds are cut at VOLTEX, Anna Briggs (Stone) decides to take matters into her own hands to find a cure for diseases, such as cancer. Without her bosses permission, Anna begins work on the Brine Serum, using DNA from her husband Robert (Giannotta), she hopes his regenerative abilities will lead to a cure that could save millions. But Robert is reluctant, knowing the dangers his powers harness. Cast * Paul Giannotta as Robert Briggs * Brandi Stone as Anna Briggs * Joe Newman as James Anderson * Paul Hikari as Jack Briggs * Scotty Oka as Razor * Tony Wijs as Kaleb Daniels * Rhys Griffiths as Father Griffiths Production Plans for a Herobrine Origins prequel were in the works since the release of Herobrine Origins Part II back in 2014 with EliteProductions wanting to give more detail on the origins of Steve Briggs' powers. Originally the prequel was going to focus on Frederick Briggs finding the Brine totem, which was briefly shown in a flashback in Herobrine Origins Part II and Part III (a Frederick Briggs prequel has been confirmed). But they decided that a film focusing on Anna Briggs creating the Brine serum would be better after the release of Origins Part III. Writing on the film began on June 2nd 2016, and the script being complete on June 23rd 2016. The shortest time it has taken to write a script for any of the films in the Origins Universe. Will Evans said that the story for BRINE was easy to write because they knew exactly what they wanted to do with the film. There were a few re-casts in the film, most notably Brandi Stone taking the role of Anna Briggs, a character previously played by Mavis. Paul Hikari took the role of Jack Briggs, previously played by Marv Gatehouse. Filming began on January 16th 2017, 7 months after the script was written. This was the first film in the Origins Universe to be filmed entirely using the Keygrip mod, with previous films using actual body actors. Filming completed on February 27th 2017. Release The planned release for BRINE was August 2016, but due to other projects taking priority from EliteProductions, the film was put on hold. It was then given an April 4th release date. EliteProductions held a "First Look Premiere" on their YouTube channel. But unlike previous Origins Universe, only a few viewers were invited to the premiere, along with cast and crew. Reception BRINE received positive reviews from viewers and critics. With many praising the film for its story and visuals. The acting however received mixed reviews, with some saying it had the weakest performances in the Origins series. Adam Woods, a Minecraft machinima reviewer gave the film an 8/10, praising it for its editing and writing. He also praised Paul Hikari's performance as Jack Briggs and Paul Giannotta as Robert Briggs. Trivia * The first draft of the film's script had another scene at the end of the film. This scene was to show Anna Briggs late into her pregnancy and going into labor. But giving Anna Briggs her pregnant belly was a challenge, so the scene was deleted. Other media BRINE was adapted into a novelette, written by Jessie Yun. It was released on Payhip.com on February 27th 2018.